El sexo que me hizo olvidar
by ItaroYuri
Summary: Hinata hyuga, una sílfide chica, vivía una vida tranquila. Hasta que, súbitamente, una visita de su amiga, que se había mudado al extranjero, provocará que sus sentimientos viren en un tornado de confusiones. Es algo complejo cambiar los sentimientos, pero el sexo si puede. Porque... el sexo me hiz olvidar.


_Historia de género yuri con la pareja :_ _ **InoxHinata**_

 _Advertencia: Lemon_

Una puerta de madera se abrió lentamente con un crujido. De ella apareció una chica de cabello azulado que sostenía el pomo de la puerta con su mano y en la otra mano sostenía un libro sacado de la biblioteca. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, esta se volvió y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Dio media vuelta, soltó un notorio suspiro y escudriño la sala de estar de su formidable casa, como si quisiera encontrar alguna cosa de nueva además de las cosas prosaicas que hay ahí como los muebles o retratos extravagantes pegados en la pared. Dio unos pasos hasta penetrar en la cocina. Asió una manzana dentro de una canasta henchida de frutas posada en una mesa de cristal. Se apoyó en una pared y dio un mordisco a la fruta que tenía en su mano. Comenzó a repasar con la vista toda la cocina y un torbellino de imágenes anacrónicas se le venían a la cabeza: recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando todavía estaba en su infancia y vivía con toda su familia. Sin duda habían sido años formidables e hilarantes. Etapas que nunca olvidará y los tendrá guardados hasta el día de su muerte.

¡TOC, TOC!

Escuchó a alguien llamar desde la puerta, así que dio un bocado rápido a su manzana y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde ya había entrado. Al abrirla, se llevó una gran sorpresa:

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó una chica de mata rubia como si ella se hubiera llevado la sorpresa.

— ¡Ino! —gritó de alegría Hinata abrazando a su amiga que se había mudado al extranjero.

— Ay, amiga —abrazando también a Hinata y reclinando su cabeza en su hombro—, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba. Estaba ansiosa de verte —dijo Ino ahora sosteniendo a Hinata de sus brazos y mirando su rostro con sus ojos celestes.

— A mí también me llena de regocijo que hayas venido a visitarme, Ino —declaró Hinata con una iluminada sonrisa.

— Ehhh… Etoo… —Ino no sabía que contestar por este último comentario. Su rostro se vio teñido de rojo y comenzaba a chocar los dedos índice—… De hecho… vine a pedirte un favor…

— ¿Hum? —ladeó su cabeza.

Ino jaló algo que escondía detrás de sus piernas y lo puso a su lado. Hinata miró aquella cosa, levantando las cejas: era un equipaje grande con rueditas pequeñas. Seguro, por la ropa y algunas otras cosas que llevaba consigo. Hinata seguía mirando el equipaje; luego miró a Ino que estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Me podría mudar aquí por un tiempo hasta lograr encontrar algún lugar fijo donde me pueda vivir? Onegai —rogó Ino uniendo las dos palmas de sus manos.

— eh… pues… ¡Por supuesto que sí! —asintió Hinata— Esta también es tu casa —indicándole que pasara con sus dos brazos.

— ¿Enserió? —respondió Ino como si se hubiera vuelto a sorprender.

— ¡Exacto!, pasa por favor —asintió Hinata y volvió a indicar con sus brazos que pasara.

— ¡Yahooo!, ¡arigato!, Hinata-chan —volviendo a abrazar a su amiga—. ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! —soltó a su amiga y puso un pie en la sala de estar, arrastrando su equipaje.

A llegar al medio de la sala de estar, Ino escudriñó todo el lugar con las manos en la cadera y una sonrisa de satisfacción como si estuviera satisfecha con el mundo.

— Tienes una bonita casa —comentó Ino, contenta.

— Gracias —contesto Hinata cerrando la puerta—. Ahora te voy a llevar donde tu cuarto —dijo Hinata al plantarse al costado de Ino para poder indicarle el lugar donde se acomodará, que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

. . .

— Hinata, despierta, llegarás tarde a tus estudios.

Cunado Ino zarandeaba a Hinata para despertarla, Hinata sentía que recién se había acostado.

— Que… Que… ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto Hinata, sentándose en la cama y no pudiendo evitar un descomunal bostezo.

— Las siete y media —contestó Ino—. Te falta media hora para llegar a tu universidad. Será mejor que te alistes ya —dio zancadas hasta desaparecer de la puerta.

— ¿Las siete y media? —repitió Hinata, desconcertada— ¡LAS SIETE Y MEDIA!—bramó, palpando la situación. Hinata saltó de un brinco de su cama, abrió su armario y comenzó a buscar, con mucha premura, una ropa adecuada para poder ir bien vestida a la universidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hinata ya estaba bajando las escaleras directo a la cocina. Al poner un pie ahí, un pan tostado, untado con mantequilla, sobre un plato, se apareció en la mesa. Listo para ser devorado por un apetito insaciable.

— Ya que te estabas demorando mucho en cambiarte —decía Ino mirando a la sorprendida Hinata— me tomé el margen necesario para prepararte tu desayuno…¡Oh!, cierto, toma…

Posó en la mesa una taza llena de un delicioso café, y, a juzgar por el vapor que emanaba de este, estaba caliente.

— Tómalo con cuidado ¿Sì? No quiero que se te quemé la lengua, jejeje —sonrió Ino, y sintió que una fuérzalo pegaba hacia él. Abrió los ojos algo azorada y miró por encima del hombro para ver qué cosa la estaba aplastando. Se tranquilizó un poco al saber que solo era su amiga Hinata quién la estaba abrazando, pero este abrazo era inusitado… Algo más profundo…

— Gracias, Ino —ahora mirándola a los ojos—. No sé qué sería sin ti.

— Por favor, Hinata, no seas tan exagerada —decía Ino sonrojada ligeramente y haciendo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no era para tanto—. Ahora come o llegarás tarde a la universidad.

— Hai — asintió Hinata, muy contenta.

. . .

La meta de Hinata siempre fue ser una gran doctora. La mejor de todas. Hizo frente a todas las dificultades que estaban infranqueables en su camino al éxito. Siempre pujaba porque estaba decidida a alcanzar sus sueños. Y ahora que lo había logrado, y logrado ingresar a una de las universidades más formidables del país, era algo molesto, por así decirlo, hacer el trabajo, que era mucho, que dejaban en esa universidad. Ella sabía que no iba a ser pan comido, pero era exasperante vivirlo en carne y hueso ("¡Rayos!, ¿acaso algún día tendremos un descanso?" Pensaba Hinata, reclinando la cabeza en la mesa). Al salir de la prisión, o al menos esa era la metáfora que le denominaba Hinata, emprendía su camino hacia la biblioteca, su lugar favorito para acabar sus trabajos de universidad. Cerca de la puerta principal de la biblioteca, Hinata vislumbró dos contornos que le parecían muy familiares. Se ocultó dentro de una pared del lugar y asomó la cabeza para agudizar bien su vista y poder mirar quienes eran aquellas dos personas: primero vio a un chico: era alto y tenía una mata rubia… Aquel chico que se encontraba ahí era Naruto. Sin darse cuenta, Hinata sintió que su corazón latía fuerte y ruidosamente como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto… Sentía gran admiración por él. Quizás el destino jugó sus cartas bien y dio está gran oportunidad para que Hinata se le declarase a Naruto… Sí. Ella se sentía segura de sí misma. Estaba segura de que hoy era el día. El sol inundaba a toda la ciudad con su luz fulgurante y haciendo el día más vivo que nunca. Esto era un atisbo muy animador para Hinata. Y, finalmente, soltó un largo suspiro. Desinflándose como un saco viejo. Y, saliendo de la pared en que se ocultaba para espiar a su amado, comenzó a dar los primeros pasos hacia el chico de la mata rubia.

Un paso… Hinata se sentía algo nerviosa, pero era fuerte; podía vencer su miedo… Dos pasos… Comenzó a vacilar un poco, pero ya no había marcha atrás… Tres pasos… Solo faltaba algunos centímetros para alcanzar a Naruto ¿Lo logrará?...Cuatro pasos… Solo falta un poco más… Cinco pasos…

Hinata se quedó completamente paralizada, de pie, como tullida. Tenía los ojos como platos y una expresión en la que se mezclaba el miedo y la desesperación… Las lluvias no dudaron en caer echando a perder al solo que brillaba con intensidad. Fue un cambio radical de la climatología del lugar. Pero parecía como si las nubes expresaran lo que sentía Hinata por dentro.

Justo en esos minutos de perplejidad, Naruto estaba besando en los labios a la segunda persona que se encontraba allí. Ahora que Hinata estaba a muy corta distancia podía ver mejor quien era esta… Sin duda, aquellos mechones rosados y esa percha de la persona, hacia entender a Hinata que era Sakura Haruno. Una chica que estudia en la misma clase que Hinata, pero que ahora tiene todo el rencor de esta, se estaba besando con el chico que había amado en secreto por años. Está, que parecía que estaba hipando, pero tan solo eran las gotas de lluvia que rodeaban sus ojos, salió corriendo de lugar, apretando los dientes del dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho.

. . .

Ino se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la sala de esta. Bajando su vista hacia su celular y apretando algunos botones pequeños. Probablemente escribiendo un mensaje a alguien hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Ino dejó el celular en la mesa del medio, se incorporó del sillón y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, encontró a una desolada Hinata que, con solo ver su semblante, logró comprender que algo malo había pasado.

— ¡Dios mío!, Hinata, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —dijo Ino, preocupada. En forma de respuesta, Hinata se le lanzó a Ino dándole un abrazo como si eso fuera su cura para su mal que tenía por dentro.

— Él, Ino… —musitó Hinata con un leve resentimiento en su voz—… eso fue lo que pasó —un lágrima de deslizó por la mejilla de Hinata—. Me rompió el corazón.

— ¿Co...? ¿Cómo? —Respondió Ino algo preocupada— Haber. Siéntate y explícame, explícitamente, mejor.

Hinata se apartó de Ino y se sentó en el sillón, secándose las lágrimas con los dedos. Ino salió disparada a la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

— Aquí tienes —agachándose un poco y tendiendo su brazo con el vaso de agua.

— Gracias —murmuró en reconocimiento y recibiendo el vaso de agua en sus dos manos.

— Bien —dijo Ino sentándose al lado de Hinata y mirando como tomaba su vaso de agua— ¿Me puedes decir que pasó?

A Hinata le fue algo difícil recordar y a la vez relatar aquella situación que le hacía doler mucho el corazón ("Tranquila. Si me dices todo lo que paso, yo, deliberadamente, podré ayudarte" dijo Ino poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y mirándola a los ojos para darle confianza). Pero ella sabía que Ino era una buena amiga y la iba a ayudar de todas las formas posibles. Así que comenzó a mover sus labios y explicarle el por qué estaba tan destrozada por dentro. Ino se encontraba absorta a las palabras de Hinata, hasta que ella término de hablar al mismo tiempo que Ino se llevaba una mano a la boca.

— Eso hizo naruto —dijo Ino levantando la voz.

Hinata asintió.

— Ese baka… —frunciendo el ceño con los dientes apretados llenos de furia— Le voy a dar su escarmiento.

Se incorporó del sillón dispuesta salir de la puerta y buscar a Naruto a toda costa, aunque le cueste viajar por todo el mundo.

— No vale la pena, Ino —dijo Hinata tirando del brazo de Ino para que se siente—. Después de todo, es mi culpa —bajo la cabeza y su rostro se oscureció un poco—. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor necesario, ya me hubiera confesado ante Naruto. Pero… —apretó sus manos y mordió su labio— fui una cobarde…

— ¡Para nada, Hinata! —la interrumpió Ino volviéndose a levantar del sillón y mirando de hito a hito a Hinata— Eres las chica más valiente que conozco. Tienes mucho brío. Por eso eres formidable. Eres Hinata Hyuga, la chica que nunca se rinde. Así que, por favor, no llores por un solo hombre. Recuerda que hay millones de personas que quisieran estar contigo. Hasta si yo fuera hombre me acostaría contigo.

— ¡Ino! —gritó Hinata ante este último comentario libidinoso de Ino.

— Solo estoy siendo sincera —replicó Ino.

Hinata comenzó a procesar todo lo que había dicho Ino en su mente hasta que lo comprendió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con un "Gracias, Ino" se limpió, con los dedos, las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

— En verdad eres una buena amiga —dijo Hinata soltando una risita.

— Arigato —contesto Ino, muy contenta.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras reconfortantes, Ino aún podía ver el semblante de Hinata triste. Así que, para poder sacarle una verdadera sonrisa, pensó en hacer algo. Se tiró sobre Hinata, al mismo tiempo que esta se azoraba por lo que había hecho, y con sus manos juguetonas comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Hinata se retorcía de risa en el sillón, debajo del cuerpo de Ino, con un "¡Ino, para! Me voy a mear, JAJAJAJA". Ino proseguía con sus juguetonas cosquillas a medida que su cabeza subía por el cuerpo de Hinata hasta el punto de llegar a su rostro. Y, casualmente, en el juego de hacer cosquillas con las manos, Ino asió el pecho izquierdo de Hinata, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido de excitación. La circunstancia estaba así: tanto el rostro de Ino como de Hinata estaban demasiado cerca, casi rozándose. Ambas podían sentir y escuchar la respiración de la otra persona. Era una situación, digámosle "Sexual" .Y lo que corrobora esto es que Ino estaba apretándole el pecho izquierdo a Hinata cono esas manos juguetonas que tenía. Hinata intentó forcejear con los brazos, debajo de Ino, para quitar a Ino de su encima. Pero era inútil. Ino no se movía como si estuviera paralizada y, por alguna extraña razón, se le quedaba mirando los ojos de Hinata. A continuación, dejándose llevar por sus deseos más profundos, Ino comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hinata, dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ese momento.

— Ino… —dijo la voz, azorada y algo asustada, de Hinata mientras veía como Ino se acercaba más a su rostro—… ¿Qué ha…?

La interrumpió un dulce, pero pequeño beso, de parte de Ino; que obstruyó sus labios. El beso resonó por todo el cuerpo de Hinata. Pudo sentir como su lengua, la de Ino, exploraba toda su cavidad bucal, lenta, pero deliciosamente. Hinata quiso volver a apartar a Ino de su encima, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, como si el beso hubiera boicoteado todas las acciones que el cerebro mandaba. Así que, no tenía más opción que solo experimentar el momento, que era algo incómodo para ella.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Hinata, finalmente, Ino se separó de Hinata con parsimonia, con la vista abajo y las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

— Hinata…—murmuró Ino con una voz apenas audible debido a su acción—… yo… lo siento —volvió a bajar la mirada.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco; no sabía que contestar. El rostro de Ino se oscureció a medida que bajaba más la cabeza.

— Es mejor que me vaya —declaró con una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

Ino intentó pararse, pero una mano, que apareció encima de su hombro, la detuvo. Desconcertada, se volvió y vio unos ojos como perlas que la miraban fijamente.

— No —respondió Hinata con firmeza. Luego, con mucho brío, tomó la cabeza de Ino con su mano y la beso con mucha brusquedad. Completamente estupefacta, Ino observó como Hinata la besaba con brusquedad como si fuera una animal llena de deseo.

Parecía que el beso de Hinata fuera un sortilegio, ya que, dejó completamente hechizada a Ino. Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, Hinata se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás el deseo u otro mar de sensaciones habían cegado todas las acciones que mandaba su cerebro y comenzaron a controlar su cuerpo por sí mismos. Hinata e Ino sentían que su cuerpo de que calentaba más a medida que su beso se hacía más profundo y sus lenguas chocarán. De pronto, Hinata levantó la camisa de Ino, hacia arriba, hasta quitársela de la cabeza, despojándole de su ropa y dejándola con un sujetador negro. En eso, Ino repitió lo mismo que Hinata: la despojó de su polera celeste haciendo que se quedará con su sujetador violáceo. En un ademán, Ino se le volvió a lanzar a Hinata en el sillón, estando, otra vez, encima de ella, para poder acompasar sus labios con los de Hinata.

— Umm —gimió Hinata cuando Ino la estaba besando el cuello y le dio una pequeña mordida. A continuación, Ino se levantó un poco de encima de Hinata y, con un tono sensual, musitó:

— Eres exquisita, Hinata —bajó su cabeza y volvió a besar a Hinata, deseosa de devorarla hasta la más mínima célula.

Lo único que podía hacer Hinata era acariciar la suave espalda de Ino, gimiendo, presa de un espiral de excitación y delirio. Luego de unos segundos, ambas chicas se volvieron a sentar en el sillón mullido, para continuar con la siguiente parte: Ino, con la ayuda de Hinata, logro sacar ese molesto sujetador violáceo que ocultaba la mejor parte de Hinata, según la perspectiva de Ino.

— Tienes pechos muy voluptuosos, Hinata —comentó Ino ante el semblante sonrojado de Hinata. Luego, Ino asió los vaqueros azules de Hinata y se los quitó aplicando fuerza hacia abajo, dejándole con una sola braga de color púrpura—. Y unas bonitas bragas—sonrió de manera sensual.

Ahora era el turno de Ino y Hinata lo sabía. Ino se despojó, sola, su sujetador negro; luego, dejó que Hinata le sacara sus pantalones celeste, levantando las piernas, para que así se le sea más liso y llano; dejándola con una braga celeste.

— Es tu turno de darme placer, Hinata —una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro de Ino al bajarse la última prenda íntima que tenía en su cuerpo. Dejándola completamente desnuda.

Hinata comprendió lo que quería decir Ino. Se incorporó del sillón y se puso genuflexa ante los pies de Ino. Y, con cierta lentitud, Hinata se acercó a la parte más íntima de Ino. Cuando su lengua toco el clítoris, Ino sintió un corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y soltó un gemido. Hinata siguió un patrón con su lengua: arriba y abajo, con mucha voluptuosidad y libidinosidad como si el clítoris de Ino fuera un dulce caramelo.

— ¡Ahhh!, Hinata… —gemía Ino, no pudiendo aguantar demasiada excitación.

Ino se sentía en las nubes a medida que Hinata lamía más rápido, muerta de deseo.

— Vamos, nena, quiero más —indicaba Ino, agarrando la cabeza de Hinata; apretándola contra su vagina, con las piernas abiertas. De pronto, Ino comenzó a sentir un mar de sensaciones y algo en lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a nacer—. ¡Ah!, Hinata, creo… que me voy a correr.

Y, súbitamente, su cuerpo se volvió todo torbellino de sensaciones y dulce, su dulce liberación. Terminando con un fuerte gemido, que resonó por toda la casa, gracias al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que se humedeció.

— Mira lo que me hiciste hacer —comentó Ino, con su tono de suave a sensual, por su mojada—. Ahora es tu turno, nena. Quítate esa braga molesta —indicó, mirando la braga violácea de Hinata.

Hinata como si fuera sumisa de Ino, hizo lo que le dijo y se despojó de su braga. Luego, se volvió a sentar en el sillón con las piernas abiertas, esperando a que Ino repitiera lo mismo que hizo ella. La sangre le zumbaba por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreen un poco rojas. Esto era incuestionable, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía… Y era con una chica. Ino, con las hormonas embravecidas, se lanzó de frente a la parte íntima de Hinata y, vertiginosamente, lamió el clítoris que tenía en frente de ella. El cuerpo de Hinata reaccionaba ante estos estímulos, haciendo que soltara gemidos de la excitación. Una corriente eléctrica recorría todas sus venas; empapada de sudor, Hinata mencionaba el nombre Ino entre gemidos de forma intermitente.

— Ino… ¡Ah!... —puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de Ino, para que se agolpé más a su clítoris y parara hasta llegar a ese intenso momento que se le llama "orgasmo".

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ino lamía todavía más rápido, como si la estuviera devorando desde lo más profundo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hinata de algunos respingos y moviera sus caderas voluptuosamente. De pronto, Hinata comenzó a sentir algo en lo más profundo de su vientre, pero…, luego, cesó. Algo desconcertada, Hinata vio como Ino apartaba su rostro del clítoris que estaba disfrutando, a unos centímetros. Ino paso su lengua por alrededor de todo su labio, sobre las comisuras, como si hubiera probado algo exquisito.

— ¿Por qué paraste? —pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

Ino chistó un: "¡Shhh!" con el dedo índice, horizontalmente, en sus labios y luego respondió con un "No quiero que esto acabe así. Tengo algo mejor" y curvo sus comisuras como si estuviera a punto de aplicar su plan malvado. Ino se sentó en el sillón e indicó a Hinata que se sentará encima de ella, sobre sus rodillas. Hinata, con mirada extrañada, hizo lo que le dijo Ino y, en su mente, relacionó está posición con la de cuando un hombre penetra a una mujer, aunque, claro, en este acto sexual, Ino parecía ser la hombre en todo.

— Espero que estés preparada, porque aquí se viene lo mejor, preciosa —dijo en voz baja Ino y, levantando un poco su brazo, y acompasándolo en medio de las piernas de Hinata, levanto su dedo índice y lo introdujo en la vagina de Hinata. En respuesta, Hinata soltó un gran gemido, pero por el dolor que sentía.

— No te preocupes, Hinata —animaba Ino— solo tienes que acostumbrarte.

Y, a medida que Ino sacaba y metía más profundo, Hinata movía las caderas más rápido como si fuera un vaivén. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hinata había logrado acostumbrarse al patrón de Ino, ya que sus caderas se movían muy rápido y la sensación se propagaba.

— Eso es, nena —elogiaba Ino mientras metía más adentro su dedo índice.

— ¡Ah!... Ino, quiero más… —rogaba Hinata, presa de un torbellino de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntaba Ino haciéndose la sorda y con una sonrisita. Metiendo se dude más profundo, para escuchar los ruegos de Hinata.

— ¡Ah!... Ino… por favor… ¡Quiero más!

— Eso quería escuchar —afirmaba Ino con una sonrisa de victoria y metiendo su dedo aún más profundo.

La posición en que estaban y la forma en que Hinata movía sus caderas hacía que Ino también sintiera una gran excitación por todo su cuerpo. Y, como ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, Hinata volvió a sentir esa sensación que nacía en lo más profundo de su vientre.

— Ino… ya… me voy a correr —gemía Hinata, preparándose para lo mejor con la cara contraída.

— Hazlo, Hinata, vamos, dame todo —gritaban Ino, continuando metiendo su dedo por la vagina de Hinata.

La sangre corría por todas las venas de Hinata, calentándolo todo a su paso. Sentía que los brazos le dolían y las piernas le temblaban. Algo bajaba por todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza hasta los pies, llevándola un paraíso de un sinfín de sensaciones. Y al final, sintió que salía, con un placer inimaginable. La sensación se propagó por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola llegar al clímax. Soltó un gemido tan fuerte, al unísono con Ino, que parecía que la estuvieran mortificando por dentro. Hasta que se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando, como si hubiera corrido.

— Que te pareció, preciosa —comenzó a hablar Ino, acercándose a Hinata a sus espaldas.

— Grandioso —comentó Hinata con satisfacción—. Te lo debo agradecer—murmuró en reconocimiento.

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Ino.

— Porque sin ti, no hubiera podido olvidar a Naruto —dijo con una sonrisita que Ino también se la devolvió—. Ahora solo te quiero a ti, Ino… Te amo —y un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

— Y yo a ti, mi linda Hinata.

Y ambas de dieron un tierno beso que fue un patrimonio de su amor eterno. Porque a ellas no les importaba el mundo a su alrededor, solo les importaba estar juntas hasta la eternidad...

Porque el sexo hace olvidar…

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_


End file.
